A field ration is a highly transportable meal used by the military and other organizations where food is to be provided to personnel operating in remote locations. In the military context, a field ration is referred to as a Meal, Ready to Eat, or “MRE.” MREs are lightweight, compact and provide personnel (e.g., soldiers) with a high-calorie and quality meal while operating in the field. Field rations are available in a variety of different sizes. For example, an MRE may be designed and packaged to feed a single individual, while a Unitized Group Ration, or “UGR,” is sized and designed to feed large groups of personnel or soldiers in the field.
Field rations have many other uses outside of the military context and may be consumed in any location where traditional cooking methods are not available, impractical and/or undesirable. Government and civil organizations may provide field rations to victims of natural disasters in their relief efforts. Field rations may be stored in the home or office in preparation for a natural disaster such as an earthquake or a tornado, for example. Field rations also have many commercial and residential uses, and may be used by hikers, hunters and adventurers when exploring remote areas. In addition, field rations may be consumed in the home or enjoyed at outdoor dining experiences where cooking is not possible or is undesirable.
Some varieties of field rations utilize a flameless heat source to heat the ration so that a soldier or individual may enjoy a hot meal without the need for fire. These heated field rations comprise a flameless ration heater that utilizes a water-activated reaction wherein water is mixed with magnesium to generate the requisite heat. However, this chemical reaction produces an undesired and potentially dangerous hydrogen gas. Therefore, heated field rations of this variety are not desired for activation and consumption in a tent, mess hall, home or other buildings having enclosed spaces. Moreover, a large field ration such as a UGR, because of its large size, generates a significant amount of hydrogen gas, thus making activation of several large field rations in close proximity to one another an issue.